


dear diary [dan]

by itsperpon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsperpon/pseuds/itsperpon
Summary: i lost myself somewhere





	1. hello

**hello. 1/1/2020**

hi diary, my name is [dan]. nice to meet you. and this is my first ‘proper’ diary entry i guess. woo! it’s new years. new year, new me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_right?_


	2. mistakes.

**mistakes. 1/6/2020**

today, i did something awful.  
what did i do?  
i killed someone. for no reason.  
i can’t let anyone know that i have killed this person.  
…


	3. police

**police. 1/8/2020**

  
the police found the body.  
the police don't know that i was the one who killed the person.  
i hope it stays that way.


	4. caught.

**caught. 1/10/2020**

they're looking for me.   
they know.


	5. showing up

**showing up. 1/11/2020**

the police showed up.  
i ran.


	6. caught pt2

**caught pt2 1/12/2020**

they found me.  
the guy who showed up was nice.  
his name was phil. he said he was not going to tell anyone.


	7. run.

**run. 1/13/2020**

phil wants to run away with me.   
live a brand new life.   
i'm thinking about it, i truly am.


	8. phil.

**phil. 3/4/2020**

i love phil. we have been in hiding for a couple months now. i don't want him to leave....

 

_he won't leave me, right?_


	9. emotions.

**emotions. 3/19/2020**

i think phil doesn't like me as much anymore....  
he leaves sometimes. he's gone now.  
the police are looking for us still.   
i hope he's okay... 


	10. another mistake

**another mistake. 4/17/2020**

phil wanted to leave... and he wanted me to turn myself in...  
i don't want to go to jail.   
i killed phil.


	11. missing you.

**missing you. 4/20/2020**

i miss phil.


	12. cheese.

**cheese. 7/8/2020**

phil hates cheese.


	13. sock.

**sock. 9/9/2020**

phil has nice socks....


	14. the end.

**the end. 12/25/2041**

i'm turning myself in today.  
goodbye.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

i still love you phil......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this fic  
> i love you with all my heart  
> you're great  
> thanks for all the support  
> i wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you  
> your support is so wonderful <33333


End file.
